


Miracle before Christmas

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Implied Relationships, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor, Short & Sweet, mentions of divorce, mentions of orphans, small Conner, translated in a machine, wholesome fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: Conner has been an excellent kid for almost a year (nine months, to be exact).So, on the last day of school, when the children in his classroom write their letters to Santa, Conner knows exactly what he wants: Kon has asked for Clark Kent to fall in love with Lex Luthor again.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 95





	Miracle before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this but at the end I decided that Conner deserved a gift after being mistreated by DC so much. This is kinda cringy, tho.

When Conner Kent-Luthor is five years old, his parents divorce.

It could be a logical reaction, considering all the times that Lex had screamed and cried at night repeating the word " _lover_ " and " _slut_ " and " _cheater_ ", but Conner, being a child, does not see that relation between the two actions.

Either way, his parents divorce. And Clark Kent, Conner's father, leaves the Luthor mansion with two suitcases and a pat on the head of his son; Lex Luthor watching everything from the balcony with a frown and his face red with tears and fury.

Conner enters a more or less new life, one where he only sees his mother during the week and his father only sees him occasionally on the weekends.

Conner misses how everything was before this, about that ugly thing that mom calls divorce and misses when his parents took him to the park and the three of them ate ice cream together instead of Conner being taken from one house to another by Mercy to prevent them from seeing each other.

But then the green-eyed boy remembers something:

Santa gives you whatever you want, doesn't he?

*

*

Conner has been an excellent kid for almost a year (nine months, to be exact).

He's eaten all his vegetables, studied hard, makes his bed every morning, doesn't throw a tantrum when he takes a bath, and even lets grandpa Lionel teach him chess and listens to his stories about emperors and kings that are certainly not as funny as SpongeBob.

He has even started learning the piano, just as his mother, Lex, has always wanted.

So, on the last day of school, when the children in his classroom write their letters to Santa, Conner knows exactly what he wants:

_"Dear Santa:_

_This year I have been very good. Please, I want my parents to fall in love again. That is all I ask._

_Sincerely, Conner Kent-Luthor "_

During lunch, Conner shows the letter to his best friends: Tim Wayne and Bart Allen. Two boys who, like him, are six years old and chubby cheeks with big, bright eyes. And of course, none of the three have presented yet, so they are, as adults call them, pups.

Tim, while drinking his apple juice, makes a complaining sound.

"It never occurred to me to ask Santa to make Mr. Wayne love my mom again," admits Tim before looking intensely to the floor.

As far as Conner knows and understands, Mr. Wayne is Tim's dad, although his blue-eyed friend never calls him that. Tim lives with his mother, an omega woman named Selina who has lots of cats and is smart enough to be friends with Lex, to the point that Tim and Kon have had several sleepovers this year.

Bart, with his yellow eyes, blinks before making a sad face with his lips.

"I asked Santa for my parents to come back, but grandma says Santa can't fulfill those wishes."

The thing is, Bart had been orphaned at a very young age, and lived with his grandparents. It was a strange thing for most of the kids, but Conner and Tim have gotten used to it by now.

"But I'm just asking him for my dad to fell in love with mom again, I know he can fulfill it!" Conner exclaims with slightly red cheeks, pressing his letter against his chest.

Tim and Bart shrug their shoulders.

"Let's hope so."

Several hours later, the three children say goodbye at the entrance of their prestigious school, promising each other that they will tell the others if Santa fulfills their wishes.

Tim has asked Santa to bring his neighbor, an older boy named Jason, back home.

Bart has asked for his Uncle Wally to love him.

Kon has asked for Clark Kent to fall in love with Lex Luthor again.

And so, with their little hands saying goodbye for the last time, the children leave each one, with their tutors, admiring how a soft snow falls on Metropolis.

*

*

Conner can't help but be disappointed on the night of the 24th when he sees that his father and grandparents are not at home.

"Mom, is Dad coming?" the boy inquires in his high-pitched voice after Lex finishes combing it.

The auburn-haired omega purses his lips temporarily before smiling sadly, "I'm afraid not, Conner."

"And my grandparents Martha and Jonathan?"

A gentle pat on his back over the Christmas sweater takes place.

“No, but your grandfather Lionel and your aunt Lena are already downstairs. And Mercy and her wife sent you a postcard that you should open just today. "

Conner looks at his shoelaces before sighing.

"But I wanted my dad."

Lex picks him up with some difficulty, carrying him out of the room, "I know, Conner, I know," he murmurs before lowering him again, giving him a kiss on the cheek before taking his hand to go down the long stairs.

There, as he's been told, are his grandfather Lionel and his aunt Lena, the most intimidating alphas Conner had ever met. And also, what Lex used to call “ _Conner's official pampering pair_ ,” since they pampered him whenever they could.

"Lex, Conner!" Greets the senior alpha energetically before reaching out to hug his son, rubbing his cheek against the omega's in a gesture that Conner already knows, and more importantly, fears.

"I missed you too, father," Lex says with a chuckle before releasing himself from the grip to go into the arms of Lena, who takes her brother's hands in excitement.

At the same time, Lionel hugs little Conner and, as he did with Lex, rubs his cheeks, scenting him.

"Grandpa, your beard!" Conner whimpers before nudging him with his little arms, causing the three adults in the room to laugh out loud.

As they dine, Conner can't help staring in surprise at all the presents under the tree. Despite the fact that only the Luthor side of the family is in the mansion, the number of gifts is easily four times that of last year. Among them, he can see a very poorly wrapped bicycle and what he assumes is the case of a telescope.

"Mom, why are there so many gifts?" he asks after finishing his plate of spaghetti and sausage, his favorite dish.

Lex rolls his eyes before reaching for a napkin to wipe the mouth of his son.

“Because you were a very good boy, Conner. That, and that your grandfather loves to spoil you. "

Lionel mutters something inaudible into his wine glass and Lena shakes her head, shaking her long hair.

"But do you know something, nephew? Several of those gifts are for your mother, and for me. Not for your grandfather, because he has been bitter lately. "

Conner blinks, but it's who Lex is speaking.

"It won't have anything to do with Chloe going on a journalism trip with Lois, does it?"

There Conner stops listening, completely bored by a conversation he does not understand. Instead, he gets off the table and runs to the couch, where he lies down after taking the plate of cookies from the table and slowly begins to eat them.

Perhaps his gift will not arrive until later, after all, if Santa arrives at night, it means that his father will fall in love with his mother again until the early morning, and he would have to come and get him. Yes, Conner must not lose hope.

"Conner, son, don't eat so many cookies, the cake is still missing," Lex tells him before sitting down next to him to hand him a sketchbook while Lena cuts a cake on the table talking to Lionel giggling.

"Come on, dad…"

"Miss Sullivan is not my girlfriend, Lena."

Conner reluctantly accepts the notebook and markers, thinking that when his grandmother Martha visited at Christmas, they would have apple pie for dinner and not cake.

Your mom should notice your face, because she places her chin on his hair and hugs him from behind.

"It wasn't your fault, Conner."

*

*

It is almost dawn and, having opened an obscene number of presents, Conner has fallen on the sofa, clinging to a drawing that he has made instead of eating cake.

Lex has seen the drawing; it is him and Clark holding hands while Conner plays on a swing. It has broken her heart.

Lena is already upstairs and asleep, she has a very important meeting tomorrow that she has not managed to change the date. For his part, Lionel, who is not as young as before, has fallen asleep at the glasses of wine he had and Lex has taken him to the guest room next to Lena's to sleep.

Right now, Lex strokes Conner's black hair sadly, remembering the letter from Santa they had "sent" in the mail almost two weeks ago. To be honest, Lex had wanted to go find Clark to toss the letter to him and show him what he had done, but on the other hand, his heart had been broken by Conner's innocence.

Either way, none of that matters anymore. He doesn't even remember the last time he spoke to Clark directly and not through text messages or a lawyer.

Santa has brought Conner a beautiful white puppy, and Lex has taken it upon himself to leave it in one of the soundproof rooms. In the morning, Lex will let him go free to the mansion for his son to see. And Lex knows that Conner will love the puppy, but that he will also be disappointed.

With a sigh, Lex stands up, ready to carry Conner up, through the windows, it could be seen a strong winter snow, powerful and dangerous. The redhead is glad that Lena doesn't have to leave now and even more so, that she has a helicopter. If she had to drive to her meeting it would be a horror, she would be trapped in the middle of the street and covered in snow.

Suddenly, the house bell rings.

"But what…?" Lex mutters as he walks down the hallways, slightly nervous. The Christmas season is one of the few periods when Lex lets his entire staff go, staying alone with Conner at the mansion. If someone were to attack them ... No, no. To enter the territory of the mansion you have to open the gate and only a handful of people know the key.

Maybe some employee forgot something; that must be.

Arriving at the door, Lex calms himself down and looks through the camera.

 _Ah_.

"Clark," he says as he opens it, letting the man covered in snow and hail enter the warm manor.

"I had to walk all over your damn yard, the car died before I even reached the gate," explains the alpha as he leaves his coat in the closet. He looks pale and agitated, clearly the storm has taken him by surprise.

The omega shakes his head.

"The forecast called for a storm; you shouldn't have left so late."

"I needed to come and see Conner," admits the blue-eyed as he shows Lex a small gift beautifully wrapped in blue and red paper.

“Clark… Well, Conner fell asleep. It's three in the morning."

"Well yes, but ..."

Lex rubs the back of his neck.

"I know you weren't planning on staying, it’s okay."

Both are silent for a few seconds.

"I assume you don't have any staff today, right?"

"I'm afraid not. But a helicopter will come for Lena at about nine in the morning, it will go to the Luthor tower, you will be practically in front of the Daily Planet,” says Lex with his arms crossed and looking at the wall.

Clark removes his glasses and puts them in his shirt pocket.

"That would let me see Conner."

"Yes."

The alpha rubs his hands together, “I understand that you don't want me here, I can go. Just give the gift to Conner. "

"Oh, please! What kind of person do you think I am? I'll give you something hot and then you can have a guest room,” he says resolutely before waving his hand in the air and turning around, motioning for Clark to follow him.

In silence, they reach the kitchen, where Lex turns to see Clark again, noticing that the alpha places the gift with extreme care on the table.

"Do you want tea or ...?"

"Do you still have the hot chocolate that Lena brings every year?"

The redhead can't help but smile and reaches up to remove one of the remaining tablets from the top of the refrigerator.

"If I put them lower, Conner will eat them in one bite."

"I'm not surprised, he likes sweet things."

Lex fills a small pot with water and sets it on the stove to heat it.

"You didn't tell me you were coming."

“It was… Sudden. I was going to wait for the weekend to give him his gift, but… "

"Yes?"

Clark shrugs, "It was going to be the first Christmas without my son, Lex."

The omega closes his eyes for a moment, "I understand."

Clark looks at him as if he wants to say something before leaning back on a chair, "My mother… She is really furious."

"I imagine."

"Is Lionel still tempted to kill me?"

“That has always been, Clark. You should thank Chloe, it's the only thing keeping Lionel distracted enough not to go and buy the Daily Planet just to fire you,” says Lex jokingly, but Clark, as always, panics a bit.

"Your father wouldn't do that, would he?" inquires slightly nervous.

Lex considers the options.

"I don’t think so. I mean, he probably would, but I don't think he will. My father is very fond of Conner. "

"Okay…"

The chocolate bar falls into the hot water and begins to slowly fall apart, flooding the room with its aroma.

"I'm done with Lana," Clark comments out of nowhere, eyes fixed on the table.

Lex blinks before turning to face him.

"And?" he asks with some bitterness.

Clark taps the table.

“Not much, really. It was months ago, but I wanted to tell you. "

"Good."

"Are you still angry?"

The omega takes a breath.

"What do you think?"

They are silent again, this time, for several minutes.

“Here,” Lex says before handing him a mug of steaming hot chocolate and sitting next to the alpha.

"Thank you."

"Conner ... It will make him very happy to see you, he has missed you a lot," says the omega before crossing his arms.

Clark swallows deeply and sets the cup on the table, "I miss him too."

"Have you thought about telling him?"

“Why do you ask?"

The alpha turns, staring at Lex, causing the redhead to clear his throat.

"Conner... His letter to Santa was for you and I to fall in love again."

"Oh."

“Yes, that was more or less my reaction. Look, Conner is very young, he needs his father and… What are you doing? " Lex asks suddenly, having Clark a few inches from his face, as if they were about to kiss.

“I was going to… To give you a kiss,” Clark admits before leaning back in embarrassment.

The omega blinks several times before raising his eyebrow.

"Why?"

And the alpha sighs, "The truth is I did not come just for Conner, I ... For months I wanted to ask you to try again, but I did not know how to tell you."

Lex stays still for a couple of seconds, "I'd be lying if I told you if I didn't think about it."

"So…?"

The omega cocks his head and rolls his eyes.

"A kiss, Clark. Only one."

Naturally, that simple kiss turns into many more.

*

*

Conner wakes up in his bed dressed in his blue pajamas and covered by his warm blanket.

After rubbing his eyes, he heads down the long stairs as he looks around, wondering if Santa has brought him his gift or not. It is then that he sees Lena and Lionel talking almost in whispers in the living room, with a beautiful puppy at their feet.

Before Conner can ask about it, his eyes are fixed on something more important.

At the kitchen door, his father and mother are tenderly hugging.

With a gasp from Conner, Clark pulls a plastic mistletoe out of his coat and puts it on his head, Lex giggling, kisses him on the nose.

The child shouts sharply and runs, catching his parents by surprise who barely catch him so that they do not fall to the ground due to the hug.

"God, Conner, are you crying?"

His green eyes sparkle with joy.

Being good for so long has been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
